Olivia vs the Boyfriend
by news for parrots
Summary: Olivia meets her daughter's boyfriend for the first time. Happens during 'Found, but Never Really Lost'
1. Chapter 1

Olivia vs. the Boyfriend

Summary: Olivia meets her daughter's boyfriend.  
Disclaimer: nothing is mine. Except this shrimp dip. Mmm...shrimp dip...  
a/n: Lookee, I made a sequel, of sorts. This happens during the story _Found, but Never Really Lost_, also posted here. :) Reading that one first would help for clarity's sake, but I'm only in charge of the shrimp dip this week. Do what you will.

* * *

Liv sighed. Again. 

"Two more hours." Elliot informed her from across the desks.

"This is taking forever." Liv growled at him.

"What is?" asked a passing Munch.

"I'm meeting my daughter for lunch. And her boyfriend."

"Oooh," Munch pulled a chair over, "having her boyfriend for lunch." Liv hit him. "So, what do we know about this guy?" Elliot jumped at the question.

"Only that all her friends love him, he's a good student, good friends, stable home life-" Elliot stopped when Liv started searching her desk, muttering 'where's my gun?' rather loudly.

"And that he's dreamy." Elliot couldn't help but adding, stifling a laugh when Liv hit her head on her desk on her way back up. "Liv's a little touchy about this subject."

"I'll say. Two hours 'til lunch? I can't wait either." Munch laughed and walked away.

* * *

"Where are we going?" 

"To meet my Mom." Kate told her boyfriend.

"I already met your Mom." Jon blinked at her.

"No you haven't." Kate smiled knowingly.

"Then who is the lovely lady who lives in your house and bakes oh-so-good cookies?"

"My Mom." She said. Jon gave her the look he usually reserved for crazy people.

"Right," he looked out the window at the unfamiliar neighbourhood, "guess I have to go along with this crazy quest now. You're driving."

"You could always dive out."

"Yeah, I could live out my life-long dream of screaming 'BONZAI!' at 40 mph, 2 feet about the ground." Jon flailed his arms for comic affect. "oo, pull over next to that guy, I get 10 points if I take him out with me."

"20 points."

"40!"

"30, and a cookie!"

"Sold!" Both cracked into laughter.

"Although," Kate pointed out as she caught her breath, "You might run into my mom faster that way."

"Again with this mystery 'second mom.'"

"First mom." She corrected.

"I'm just going to shut up now."

* * *

"I should probably explain a few things before we go in," Kate said as she parked the car. 

"I agree. Seriously, what are we doing here? And where is here? And well we're at it, what did you get for question 5 on the last physics assignment? I-" her amused glare stopped him.

"I was adopted." Jon looked surprised, and a little hurt. She continued quickly, "I never told you because I didn't think it was important."

"What's changed?"

"I found my birth-mom!" Jon couldn't help but smile at how happy she was.

"Wow, that's great! When did this happen?"

"Well, we spoke for the first time last Thursday. But I saw her for the first time the week before."

"Ahh, this explains things…"

"What things?"

"You've just been so ridiculously happy this week. And very strange the week before."

"Yeah, that's when I wasn't sure if it was her, and then I was trying to figure out what I should do."

"Well, since you obviously picked 'track her down,' what's she like?"

"Oh, she's great! She's really cool." Kate looked out the window, "And here she comes." Jon sat stunned as this black leather clad woman strode towards them, authority and strength emanating from her.

* * *

TBC... 


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: thanks for your reviews :)

* * *

Liv suddenly jumped out of her chair and grabbed her jacket. With barely a goodbye she was out the door. One by one, Elliot, Munch and Fin followed her out. They watched down the street as a Liv walked towards a car. They recognized Kate when she got out, and watched the passenger struggle with his seatbelt before finally emerging to the street. Elliot laughed as he watched the kid look back and forth between Liv and Kate. 

"I'm right there with you, buddy." Elliot said.

"Yeah, that girl is one dead-ringer for Liv." Fin said, "Lucky boy."

"Wish I could be there when he finds out she's a cop. See the look on his face." Munch said. They watched as Liv played up her authority

"He's gonna shit his pants if she keeps that up." Fin said. Just then she lightened up, changing her stance. Elliot knew that her voice had just changed too; everything about her had just softened. He was always impressed how she could do that, go from threatening to friendly so quickly. The kid seemed to relax, and they headed down the street shortly after, the kid trailing a bit behind.

"Show's over."

"Too bad she didn't frisk him." Munch said as they headed back in.

"That woulda made your day, wouldn't it?" Fin responded.

Elliot watched the three disappear around the corner before joining Munch and Fin inside.

* * *

Jon's nervousness about meeting his girlfriend's mom didn't get a chance to rise smoothly to comfortable panic. Before he knew it she was right there, sizing him up. The handshake was very firm, and for a second he thought she was going to push him up against the car and frisk him. Her very authoritative "Nice to meet you, Jon." didn't help things either. He gulped. Kate laughed,

"Liv, stop it. You're freaking him out." Liv smiled. Jon tried to relax.

"It's nice to meet you too." Jon finally managed.

"Wow, you've managed to fluster Jonathan Fields. Congratulations are in order." Kate patted Liv on the shoulder. Liv looked at him apologetically.

"Sorry, we seem to have gotten off on the wrong foot. I'm Olivia." This time she smiled.

"Jon."

"Right. Well, Kate seems to be quite taken with you. So I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt, for now. Besides, your background check came back clean."

"Liv!"

Liv held her hands up defensively. Jon gave a meek laugh and followed them down the street to the café.

* * *

Liv observed Kate and Jon over their food. Things were going pretty well so far, and Jon was letting Kate and Liv do most of the talking. The biggest stumble happened when Jon asked what Liv did for a living.

"I'm a cop."

"Oh."

"A sex cop." added Kate.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Jon grabbed his chest in mock-pain. Liv looked upset for a moment, but quickly glossed it over when she realized he was joking. The other two didn't seem to notice.

* * *

TBC 


	3. Chapter 3

a/n: yep, Olivia's Kate's birthmom. :) and thanks for the reviews you guys :)

* * *

Later on, Liv watched Jon and Kate giggle about some joke she didn't know. Kate really did seem happy with the boy, and her friends really did give rave reviews of the boy. She felt a little guilty about checking up on him, but better safe than sorry she thought. 

"So, what do you think?" Kate asked, because Jon was obviously somewhere else, despite being two feet away. Liv laughed,

"Well, other than the deer in headlights look he gets with me, I think I like him."

"He's really quite nice, normally."

"I know, I know. I usually have this affect on guys. They hear 'sex cop' and …"she trailed off, "Makes dating hard."

"What are you talking about?" Kate's disbelief beat out her sense of decency, "how you could you possibly have trouble…? Anyway, I thought you and your partner…" Liv was shaking her head,

"We're just partners." Kate raised an eyebrow.

"Right, and Pluto's a planet." Liv just blinked at her.

"It's not?" Kate laughed and shook her head, catching sight of her boyfriend, "look at him, wonder what he's thinking about."

* * *

Jon watched them talk. Kate and Liv got along so well. And it was amazing how similar they were. Nature vs. nurture, he supposed. And then two identical sets of brown eyes were staring at him. 

"What?"

"We've been asking you the same thing." Kate said. Liv looked amused.

"Sorry, I was just thinking how similar you guys are, and not just how you look."

"How so?" they both settled their chins on their hands, and he had to laugh. They did too when they realized what they'd done.

"You both gesture when you talk. And you have the same laugh. And you both move the same way."

"When did you see us move?"

"When you left me out in the dust in the street. You walk the same way." Kate smiled at the thought; she loved how her mom walked.

Jon finally felt himself relax, even keep his food down. He'd never had this much trouble meeting a girl's parent before. He wasn't sure what had come over him. 'Maybe it's because you really want this one to work,' his mind told him. 'Nothing like putting yourself under extra pressure.' He took a deep breath.

"How'd you find her?" he asked Kate.

"She's the one who arrested Andrea." Jon howled with laughter.

"That's too perfect. Well, at least one good thing came out of that whole situation."

"What do you mean?" Liv asked.

"Oh, she was just a horrible roommate all around. I'm happy she's out of that house." Jon answered instead of Kate.

"Why?"

"Because we never stopped complaining about her." Kate supplied.

"Yeah, what are you going to complain about now?" Jon asked her.

"Oh don't you worry, I'll find something." Kate assured him. Jon nodded his head and took a drink.

* * *

Liv came back into the squad room. 

"So, how did it go?" Elliot asked her.

"Pretty good, I guess. He really is a nice guy, and good to her." Elliot nodded in approval.

"Did he manage to talk at all?" he teased. Liv smiled.

"Once he relaxed a little."

"A little? Liv, he looked like he was going to shit his pants when he met you!" Liv did her best not to look too pleased with herself. She shrugged her shoulders.

"She could do worse. I'm happy for her." She said, gave him one last look and left the room. Elliot's brain perked up. Liv had sounded sad, and what was in that last look? Elliot got up and followed her down to the stacks, determined to settle some things between them.

* * *

Tbc? 


End file.
